My Guardian Snow Angel
by Ambiguous Cake
Summary: When Jack Frost saved Elsa from a sickness as a baby, he thought nothing of it. He could never have imagined how much she would mean to him as he watches her grow, or how much he could possibly mean to her. Rated K for now, maybe T later. Up for Adoption if someone likes the idea


Even though I'm in the middle of another fanfiction, I just couldn't get this one out of my head! It's just begging to be written, so I will comply and write it. The ideas for it are still working themselves out, but it should all work out in the end. Yeah, it'll work out. And on with the story!

**My Guardian Snow Angel**

The King of Arendelle was a very busy man. He approved/disapproved laws, listened to people's worries, toured Arendelle, managed the military, among other things. But right now, he had a favorite job. It was the most tiring, beating out everything combined even, but it was also the most rewarding. King Didrik had recently become a father.

He just loved coming back to the castle and seeing his wife, Queen Henriette, holding Elsa in her arms as she read her a story, or laughing as Elsa discovered new wonders in the castle. There were enough rooms, so Queen Henriette would bring Elsa to a new room all the time and watch her explore, under careful supervision of course. She was at a crawling age now, learning how to walk soon, so King Didrik has instructed everyone at the castle to be on high alert for Elsa crawling around.

He had just come back from taking a tour around Arendelle, meeting with some carriage riders to talk about the snowfall they just had, and his first thought was to go see how Elsa was doing, but he was told by a passing servant that Elsa was currently taking a nap and Queen Henriette had instructed him not to interfere. With a long and exaggerated sigh, he thanked her and began aimlessly wandering around the halls, having lost his original purpose and done for the day. His mind quickly spiraled into negativity as he thought about his family. What if he wasn't a good father? Sure, it wasn't so bad now, but what about when she was older? Would she still like him? Would she want to become Queen of Arendelle, or come to hate it instead?

In his thoughts, his legs carried him to the portrait room. He walked among them, trying to gain some insight from the past leaders of Arendelle. They all successfully managed to raise their children; he should be able to do it, too. His eyes rested on the last portrait, his father and mother. They looked so regal in the portrait, his mother sitting poised on a velvet chair and his father behind her with a hand resting gently on the back of the chair. But he knew better. This was the same father who taught him how to ride a horse, only to fall off himself, and the same mother who sang to him to sleep gently as a child. Now it was his turn to pass on those lessons.

Now out of his darker thoughts, he left the room swiftly to go find his wife. But he was caught off guard when he saw people running around, exiting their bedroom in a hurry. There were some nurses, the handmaids, and then at last a doctor came rushing down the hallway and entered. King Didrik pulled aside one of the nurses. She was startled to be interrupted, but when she saw it was the King she immediately broke into a bow and uttered a quick greeting.

"What is going on?" King Didrik demanded, not really paying attention to her confusion.

"It's… your daughter. There's-" the nurse continued, but the King had already departed. His family was in danger.

"What's wrong with my daughter?"

"Oh, please, King Didrik, you must calm down," said one of the handmaids as she came up to him quickly. He gave her a quizzical look, but then she pointed to the Queen who had gone pale and looked terrified. She sat upon her bed, staring at the spot where her baby girl was, hidden by the nurses, handmaids, and the doctor. Right now, calming down his wife was the King's first priority.

"It'll be alright, Henriette," he soothed, rubbing small circles on her hand. She looked back at him, her eyes threatening tears to fall. He wanted to say more, but without knowing the situation and too fearful to ask about it, he just sat there in silence and prayed that Elsa would be alright. King Didrik felt like he had taken her well-being for granted, picturing her as Queen already. He never knew that his dream could end before it even began. Against all hope, he sat there with his wife and reached out to the world, hoping someone would hear his prayers and save his little girl.

"My King," the doctor said jarring him from his thoughts. He could tell from the tone and the way that everyone looked so sullen that it wasn't good news, but he had to hear it. "It is only minor at the moment, but she is showing early symptoms of sepsis. It is an inflammatory disease, meaning that her whole body his swelling up. Because of her young age, her body will grow cold to fight it, and will eventually become too cold. I'm sorry, but we have not found a way to treat this. The best we can do is make her comfortable."

It was then that Henriette broke into hysterics, and for once the King did not attempt to comfort her. There were no words he could say that would ease her sorrow. Was this is then? Was his first daughter going to die before his eyes, without him being able to lift a finger?!

"Didrik, if you are ever lost and in need of help, travel to the Valley of the Living Rock. There, you will meet a wondrous species, the trolls, that will be able to help. They are our dear friends and allies." This was a memory from his past, something his father had told him. He never had a need to go there before and so he never thought about meeting these trolls, but he was certainly lost and in need of help now. At the very least, he had to try and save his daughter.

"Henriette, we are going travelling. I can't give up on her just yet."

The thing King Didrik loved most about his wife was her strength. Not in the physical sense, but the strength of her mind, her heart. Even though her eyes were full of tears, and she had been drowning in her own despair a moment ago, she was now back to life, her eyes shining brightly. As long as there was hope, there was no time to despair. Quickly, Queen Henriette got dressed and King Didrik took Elsa and bundled her up for the journey. He gave orders to his attendants outside to prepare a horse for him and his wife while he went and fetched the map.

Racing against time, the King and Queen rode into the night. There was no time to waste admiring the stars, enjoying the crisp night air, or even to worry about the future. Queen Henriette held Elsa close to her heart and murmured prayers to her so King Didrik could concentrate on taking the fastest route to the Valley of the Living Rock.

They arrived there in record time, and King Didrik dismounted the horse before helping his wife get down. They looked around cautiously, only seeing a flat basin with a bunch of rocks in it. The Queen looked at him expectantly, he had never quite got around to explaining anything in their haste, but all was made clear when the rocks sprang to life.

"King Didrik!"

"It's the King!"

"The King has come to visit!"

"Aw, what a cute baby!"

The trolls clambered around, each one not even trying to hide their excitement. The Queen tried backing away at first, but then the King placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"These trolls are here to help us."

"They're going to save Elsa?" King Didrik wanted to respond immediately with a yes, but he did not know what kind of help the trolls could offer him. Maybe they could do nothing at all and this was a waste of time. But at least he would know he tried all he could do.

It was then that they quieted down and parted to make room another rock to come rolling down. He sprang to life in front of the, and it was clear from his appearance that he was the elder one, the wise one, the one who would help them.

"Please, can you help my daughter, Elsa?" King Didrik asked, taking Elsa from his wife and bending down so the elder troll could get a good look at her. The elder troll, whose name was Pabbie, took a minute to look over the baby, putting his hand to her head, hearing her heart beat, and holding her little hand in his.

"There is nothing I can do for her. If it was a magical disease, I would be able to help, but this is a natural kind. You need an immortal or a Guardian to help you."

"A what?"

"An immortal, ah wait, it snowed this morning did it not? We may then be in luck."

Confused, King Didrik handed Elsa back to Queen Henriette. His wife gave him a shrug, but he could feel her determination. He loved her for this; always picking him up when he felt down. He wrapped an arm around her and used the other to help keep Elsa warm.

Pabbie was whispering into the wind, as if conversing with someone. Could it be the immortal he mentioned before? Not that King Didrik knew what an immortal was, but if he could save Elsa, King Didrik would try anything.

"As luck would have it, Jack Frost is still in the area and will arrive in a moment."

"Jack Frost? The one who makes the winter come?" Queen Henriette questioned. The couple shared doubtful looks before turning back to the elder troll.

"Yes. Ah, I see your confusion. You both believe him to be fictional, just a character in a story. No, my children, he is quite real. As are many other stories you once believed, but that is neither here nor there. It seems he has arrived."

Expectantly, the King looked around to find Jack Frost. Seeing no new people arrived, he once again cast his glance to the elder troll in suspicion.

"You can't see him because you don't believe. But you must believe, for your belief will become your daughter's, and that is the only way he can save her."

"We will try."

The King and Queen both turned their eyes to their daughter. She has only been in this world a few hours, but she is already facing this kind of hardship. The King could see the distress on his baby girl's face, the paleness in her cheeks, her desperate struggle for life. If this Jack Frost could save his girl, then he would just have to believe. Jack Frost would save her. And for that, he must be real. There were no two ways about it.

Looking back up, he saw him there now. He was young, and had snow white hair and a carried a wooden staff. He wore a simple blue hoodie and brown pants with no shoes, but when you're Jack Frost, you must not feel the cold.

"Honey, I can see him," his wife whispered beside him.

"Me, too."

"All it took to get people to see me was to tell them I'd save their child? I should have done this years ago," Jack commented as he walked over to the couple, but was stopped by Pabbie.

"My King and Queen, there is something I must tell you about what I am going to do. I cannot cure this disease, but I can change it into something else. Convert the coldness that fills her body into a power she can wield. This is why Jack is needed; I will be transferring a part of his power onto her. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, whatever it takes to save her life," the King agreed without hesitation. He looked to his wife for confirmation and was glad to see her nod her head in agreement.

"Then Jack, let your power flow through me. I will convert it into something that can save her. My King and Queen, please push your thoughts out to your daughter. Tell her how much you love her and want this power to protect her. Hopefully, she will accept it into her body this way instead of rejecting it."

"Whatever you say, Pabbie," Jack commented as he held out his staff. King Didrik looked down and Elsa and let all the thoughts he had about her bright future consume him.

"We're ready," he announced.

"Then, Jack, whenever you're ready."

King Didrik could feel the cold intensify around him. He began to shiver, but tried to keep his thoughts pleasant. Elsa, his daughter. He thought about how much fun they would have together going through town, teaching her to skate, dancing with her. It only took a short amount of time before he was wrapped around her finger. As she grew older, he was certain they'd have their differences, but he would always love her. Always.

And then the intense cold went away.

"How was that?" Jack asked, directing it towards Pabbie.

"Good. She accepted the power. What she makes of it now is up to her. Your daughter will be fine."

King Didrik let out a sigh of relief and Queen Henriette held her baby closer to her. They made it through their first crisis as parents. King Didrik almost felt like laughing, but there would be time to relax later.

"Thank you, Pabbie, and you too Jack Frost. Arendelle will never forget what you have done for their princess."

"It was my honor," Pabbie replied.

"It wasn't much," Jack replied, shuffling uncertainly a bit. King Didrik didn't know how he would ever convince people that Jack Frost and a rock troll saved his daughter, but he would always remember.

"Whenever you want to, please come and visit us. We'll repay your kindness any way we can."

"Thanks. It's been a while since I had a real conversation with people. Messing with the Easter Bunny is fun and all, but sometimes a genuine conversation is good, too."

King Didrik bid them and the other trolls a farewell, and then departed with his family. Things would be different now, he realized. The elder troll had said something about Elsa having the ice power inside her. She was magical now, possessing a power greater than any other human possessed. What consequences this action may have, he did not know. But as long as she was alive, he was sure he would be able to face them. As if reading his thoughts, his wife turned to him and gave him a smile. They would be able to face them, together, as a family.

**My Guardian Snow Angel**

And cut! This part of the story basically wrote itself. And you can see now how Jack Frost became involved with this from very early on, saving Elsa as a baby. It's just too cute! Ahem, moving on. Thank you for reading the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
